


The Doll

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Collars, Dehumanization, Doll!Takumi, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Heavy BDSM, Hoshidan dog, Hurt, Inhumane, Leo OOC, M/M, Maid!Takumi, Master!Leo, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Milking, Pet!Takumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Takumi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, blowjob, latticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: After being showcased around Hoshido, Leo finally decided to bring Takumi back to his country. Yet, he is forced to work as a maid and treated worse than he did in Hoshido.





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh! I'm back from 3 months of Cherished Disgrace break! I haven't written anything super kinky since June (that is the plaza showcase chapter) so I think I lost some of my Takumi-torturous style Cherished Disgrace used to have. I'm sorry. (It's still E fic and rape so... You know what to expect right?) 
> 
> I added a bit of Takumi/Nohrian noble too so hopefully you won't mind. (There is Leokumi I swear. Mostly Leokumi indeed.)
> 
> Please forget biology when reading this. Leo has already turned Takumi into a doll so he has the control over EVERYTHING. Nobles (customers) are only allowed to ‘use’ Takumi for 5 minutes. 
> 
> If you have been following Cherished Disgrace, Leo has removed all the spell (that made him sexually aroused) in this chapter just to see him how much he has fallen. (and he doesn't need those anymore)
> 
> No beta. Probably a lot of grammar mistakes.

 “Takumi! Come here and let me touch you!”

 

Takumi clenches his hands tight and looks at himself. Maid dress with a super short skirt that can’t even cover his cock. Anal plug, penis plug and nipple clamps are attached just to make him more sexually aroused each step he walks. The fabric on his chest is also so thin that even a small scratch can tear it off. His ankles are shackled, showing that he is still a slave.

 

Since when, has he been transported to Nohr and become a ‘serviceable merchandise’? He remembers having that super long bumpy ride in the animal carriage back then. To Leo’s will, he can only dream of those endless nightmares whenever he doesn’t need him. He can only struggle and complain about this torturous hell in his deepest dream, where he can forget he is watched.

 

_How long has it been?_ He doesn’t even know why he is asking such a stupid question. He has already lost track of time, yet time doesn’t matter to him either. He is forced to live in this hell the moment he opens his eyes. He doesn’t even have his own will, his own thought, his own body, his own soul… everything he once had is now Leo’s.

 

“Hey! Takumi! Just come here and let me fuck you!”

 

The Hoshidan sinks his head and falters towards the Nohrian noble. He is forced to ‘work’ as a ‘maid’ today, yet he is more than sure he will be gangbang by the ‘customer’ again. All Leo told him was ‘not to get fucked’ and ‘your asshole is mine’. Obviously, those Nohrians nobles are going to touch him and play him and kick him around like a doll.

 

“M-Master… What do you want…?” Takumi mutters, pushes his cock back and encloses it with his thigh. He straightens the skirt and tries his best to cover his crotch. “I-Is there anything you want… other than me…?”

 

“We are here just because of _you_ , ex-Hoshidan Prince Takumi.” The Nohrian harshly grabs Takumi’s wrists and pulls him forward. “Be a good boy and leans towards me.”

 

“Y-You can get… my milk… from bottles…” Takumi jerks away and cross his arms cover his chest. “N-Not from there…”

 

“Come on, Takumi. You know I want those milk spilling out from your nipples, but not the ones in bottles.” The Nohrian sighs and drags Takumi forward with his stick. “Tear the fabric away for me. Do I need to electro-stimulate you so you will expose your nipples for me?”

 

“Don’t… Don’t…” Takumi shakes his head vigorously and his watery eyes gazes at the Nohrian. “M-Master, spare me for just one day… Y-You can tell P-Prince Leo that I acted obediently… So he won’t punish me…” His legs shiver harder when he remembers the pain of whip. “I-I just want a normal day… a day without sex… a day like a normal human being…”

 

“Ah! We pay in order to touch you, _Prince._ How can I waste this opportunity?” The noble orders his servant to pass him the lightning tome. “Prince Leo told us that we are able to do whatever we want.” He waves his hand above the tome and casts a lightning ball towards Takumi. “You should have listened to me.”

 

Takumi stares at the projectile. He is able to dodge it, even when his legs are shackled. He would have dodged it if he didn’t recall the sound of Faceless thrusting into his hole. He stares at the electric ball floating in his direction, but his body won’t respond - he is afraid that Leo will punish him further.

 

“No… No… AHHHHHHH!” Takumi falls on his knees directly with his palms pressing on the ground. “I-I will… Ahh… tear it off…” His shivering finger pulls the fabric on his chest away, exposing his chain and nipples. Electricity is still passing through the shackles, and all those plugs and clamps and chains are still vibrating up and down. He can feel himself curling up inside, and his cock becoming harder and harder. “P-Please… You can… Ah… drink it… But stop this… P-Please...”

 

“Come here, doggy.” The noble crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares at the helpless Hoshidan. He tilts Takumi’s chin up with his boots and forces Takumi to look at him. “Pivot on the table.” His foot searches down his neck and teases his collar.

 

“Yes… Master…” Takumi grabs the corner of the table. His legs are senseless and are paralyzed by the shocking waves. His arm can barely pull himself up, after gasping and panting and laughed by the Nohrians. His face is red, both because of the sexual excitement and the embarrassment. The chains are still spasming, so as the plug, hitting his sweet spot again and again.

 

“Beautiful Hoshidan slut.” The Nohrian runs his hands through the silvery strands and flips the collar. Nodding his head, he drags Takumi closer and removes the nipples clamps. “Are you standing here like a statue? You know what you should do, don’t you?”

 

“Y-Yes…” Tears prick from Takumi’s amber eyes as he carefully places his nipples on the noble’s mouth. He hates those filthy Nohrian hands caressing his hair. He hates being played like a fucking doll in the eyes of the Nohrian. But now, he doesn’t have a choice. It is either follows them or he will face those endless punishments. He will be tortured until he follows those orders and forgets the hatred he once had.

 

He moans when the Nohrians licks his nipples, dominantly yet carefully. His tears stream down his face as the noble presses his palm against his muscular chest, tracing those lines of muscles. Those muscles that he trained to make him stronger, that he trained to protect Hoshido, that he once thought it would protect his fragile soul.

 

But now, he has fallen into the Nohrian’s trap. All those efforts he did is nothing but another ‘selling point’, another place for those filthy Nohrians make him groan. His once protected, respected body is just a fucking doll in front of those Nohrians.

 

“Spill your milk, Takumi.” The Nohrian bites his nubs and slaps his ass. “You’re hard already, so why won’t you give me your milk?”

 

“I don’t… I can’t… Nngh…” That overflowing heat passes through Takumi’s body again. His nipples are itchy till a point he begs the Nohrian to bite them. He stares at the side of the room - He is sure Leo is smirking somewhere in the back. He can hear his evil laughs, pointing at him, and teasing him how much he fell. How much he sank in order to be the ‘perfect Hoshidan dog’.

 

_“S-Stop…”_ He mutters and shakes his head. _It’s enough… It’s enough suffering already… Do I really need to give in to every single Nohrian before you give me death? Do I need to lose every spark of hope before you will stop torturing me?_

 

_I want to run away. I want to escape. I want to forget the pain of whips and escape from this hellish dream… Away from these tortures… Away from Nohr… Away from this world… Away to a place where you can’t find me…_

 

The Nohrian noble kisses his nub as his hand traces up to his cheek. “Why are you crying? Is it different to sex with a Nohrian noble and a Nohrian Royal?”

 

Takumi gazes back with a twisted face, tears covering his reddened eyes. “I don’t want to live. I don’t want you to touch me. I don’t want to be a sex doll.” He can barely pivot himself with the noble pushing on him up and his weak arms supporting. “Please… Just give me a chance… Give me a chance for resting… A chance for escaping...”

 

“You have already wasted your chance when Hoshido was defeated.” The noble gives a hard squeeze on the nipple, while another hand stroking his inner thigh. “Nothing would have happened if you weren’t defeated. Your family won’t be dead, your people won’t be suffering from Nohrian rule, and you won’t be a Hoshidan dog. Isn’t that your fault for failing to defend your country?”

 

“I-I… Isn’t that enough if you just kill me? Just kill me and end the Hoshidan Royal bloodline?” Takumi speaks between his muffled moans. He can feel his hips rocking when the Nohrian’s hand moves nearer to his hole. He can feel his body begging him to rape him so hard, so that he can forget all the pride he once had and all the humiliation he has been through.

 

“Losers can’t be choosers, you know?” The noble kisses his nipples before parting his lips with Takumi’s chest. He forces his finger into his hole, even though the dildo is already in it. “Isn’t that the fullness you have been longing for? Look at your hips - they are bumping so hard.”

 

“Ah… no, ah…”

 

The noble removes his penis plug and strokes his length. “Never realised you are so big, Hoshidan dog. No, _Prince Takumi_.” He rubs off the cum on the dick head and kneels down in front of the Hoshidan. “It should be somewhere rather than my mouth, right? Like inside your wife’s...”

 

“W-What… Nngh…”

 

The noble swallows his dick and sucks cum into his throat. His tongue teases its head while another head thrusts deeper and deeper into the pet, trying to find his sweet spot. Takumi could only helplessly moan, and his hands grabbing the nobles hair and murmuring ‘No… Master… No.’ He squeezes his eyes, so hard, that he tries to ignore whatever is happening to his body.

 

But no matter how hard he tries to forget, it only ends up reminding him more. The scene of him caressing his wife’s cheek, hugging her body and having a vanilla sex repeats in his mind. He doesn’t know who that woman is, but all he wants is her soft kisses and warm hugs, telling him that she is always here. That he will never feel lonely again.

 

That he will never get raped like now, that he will have a loving family and the cutest children in the world.

 

_Ding._

 

The ring catches both Takumi and the noble off guard. “Shitty time limit.” The Nohrian whispers and shoves the plug back to his penis and his hole. “Such a pity,” Takumi can see the Nohrian’s cock pumping below his trousers. “But then you did give quite some fun though, Hoshidan dog. It’s worth my money.”

 

“Y-yes… I-I…” Takumi jerks when the plugs are thrust into his body again, yet he is more confused about what causes the Nohrian to change so suddenly. “W-What…”

 

“Go back to your freaking Master. He wants you back.” He kicks Takumi’s ass and points at the door. “There! Prince Leo must be starving!”

 

Takumi is puzzled about what he should do. He glances at the noble before staggering his way to the door. _Master must be punishing me for what I have done._ His head sinks when he turns the doorknob. _He must be forcing me to another stranger and let them rape me, again._

 

_Again, until I can’t scream against anything thrown at me._

 

“You’re back, Prince Takumi.” Leo rests his head on his knuckles, appreciating Takumi’s defiled look. “Did you have fun with that random stranger?”

 

“P-Please… I beg you…” Takumi falls onto his knees and crawls towards Leo. “Please… I don’t want to have sex with them… I don’t want to bow down to every single Nohrian before I can escape from this hellish life! Please, I know you can do everything with my body, but just… not… not gangbang me with those random Nohrians!”

 

“Eh? It’s not so princely of you. Bowing down in front of the enemy’s prince, begging them not to rape you.” Leo steps onto his face and forces his toes into Takumi’s mouth. “Depends on how much money you make today, slut. Do you want to be showcased around Nohr or have a few sex with nobles? That will earn the same amount of money.”

 

“P-Please… I just want to have sex with you… I’m your pet… But not a public property of Nohr...”

 

“That really depends on how you act, Hoshidan dog.” He jerks his toes away and lifts his chin. “Stand up, loser. Let me have a quick look at what that noble has done.”

 

Takumi drags the corner of the table and pulls himself up. His maid clothes are more or less burnt, not to mention the fabric covering his chest is torn. The sex toys are loosely hung on his body, with his loose hair wrapping around the chains. Joints of electricity pass through his body, and his skin is covered with bruises and scars.

 

“W-Will that suffice…?” Takumi sobs and stares at the shackles on his legs. “You can heal me… of course… And give me to another noble. But that hurts… More than Faceless… More than showcasing in the plaza... “ He crosses his fingers and glances at Leo. “P-Please… Just keep me as your own pet… Your own…”

 

“Why do you hate them so much?” Leo runs his hand through his hair and snatches his Brynhildr out. “But if that is what you want, I suppose I can give it to you.”

 

“P-Please… Everything except those Nohrians…”

 

Leo taps the crystal on his tome and starts growing tentacles on the side of the room. “Adorable, aren’t you?” He cups Takumi’s cheek as the tentacles wrap around his arms and legs. Seeing the Hoshidan Prince giving up to him is just spectacular, especially when Takumi didn’t even try to struggle against his captive position. He can see his legs trembling in the excitement that he tried to hide.

 

“Is that what you want, your Highness?” Takumi twitches when he hears the Nohrian calling him a ‘prince’. He opens his mouth, dripping saliva down from his tongue as the butt plug starts vibrating.

 

“Oh no. Not that.” Leo pulls away the butt plug and penis plug, leaving his crotch empty. He taps his nose, chuckles softly and traces down his collarbone.

 

“He doesn’t like your neck either, does he?” Flipping over his maid dress, Leo searches for bruises and scars on his shoulders. The collar is still fixed at the same position, untouched by that noble. The fabric above his chest is more or less complete. “I thought he will at least bite a mark here.”

 

Takumi shakes his head and gazes at Leo. “N-No… he didn’t. He just played with my chest and my crotch…”

 

His hips rocks, trying to free himself from his sexual restrain. He needs something, or someone, to just stroke him once, _once_ more before he can come undone.

 

“Feisty, huh?” Leo circles him and hugs his hips from behind, preventing him from rocking his hips any further. “So close already, aren’t you? I'm surprised that you’re still as bitchy as you were, even without the spells.” He whispers beside his ears, making Takumi shiver.

 

“Please… Just let me feel good… I beg you…” Takumi moans out a short cry when he feels Leo’s cock hardens and thrusts towards his hole through his pants. “P-Please… Just let me feel good… J-Just stroke me… O-Once…”

 

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” The Nohrian drags a nearby tentacle and shoves it into his hole. “Relax. I’ll take you later”

 

Takumi moans in pain as the vein goes deeper and deeper into him. Even if the slippery slime acts as a lubricant, the sudden fullness hurts. His legs swing whenever the tentacle inside thrusts and seek pass his wall of muscles. His hands grab the restrained tentacles when it hits the spot once and jerks back, making him even edgier.

 

“You love tentacles, don’t you?” Leo brushes his hair and paints the slimes onto his face. “Say thanks to Brynhildr for giving you a fuck.”

 

“T-Thanks, Brynhildr… But please… J-Just…”

 

“Just what?” Takumi glares at Leo, whose face is as red as he is. He doesn’t even realise his hot pants breathing against his neck, and his hands are moving closer and closer to his throbbing member. His broken cries must at least have made him aroused, if precum hasn’t started dripping from his cock.

 

“Oh, Hoshidan dog.” Every word he speaks makes him shiver against the touch. He can feel Leo’s cock is placed on his sensitive skin, and precum leaking from his head. His own dick still remains untouched, though, as it helplessly thrust towards the open air.

 

“P-Please… I beg you… Master… F-Fuck…”

 

“Of course I will, slut. Just not so kind.” He shoves the head of his cock in with the tentacle still on his body. That surprise causes Takumi to cry, painfully yet seductively. He never, not in the slightest, expect Leo to double penetrate him. Not so soon, at least.

 

“Ah! M-Master! I-I…”

 

“You’re addicted to this fullness inside, aren’t you? Those few rapes really changed you a lot.” He thrusts deeper into the Hoshidan and slips his fingers into his mouth.

 

“Lick it.” He says as the tip of his thumb and index finger touch form a circle. “Do it with your tongue, like how you blowjob me.” He pushes right into his prostate while another hand strokes his tummy.

 

Takumi fixes his jaw and circles his tongue around the invasive fingers. He doesn’t really care as long as he can sense those fullness within him. Maybe Leo is in fact true - he is now addicted to sex already. He had so many rapes that he has already adapted sex, and even in love with it. So much that he hates himself for being such a whore.

 

“Cutie.” Leo squeezes his tummy and thrusts his cock further into his hole. It is so deep that his balls are pressed between their bodies, and his own legs are wrapping around Leo’s (despite being held by the tentacles). He wants to enjoy himself, once at least, in these pain and pleasure. He wants to at least forget his own name and moans as much as he wants. He wants to degrade himself as a sex pet, and beg without recalling his Royal past.

 

The tentacle holding his legs loses. The fingers inside him jerk out and are coated with a layer of saliva. He thrusts in once more, just to get Takumi’s attention.

“Where do you want me to be?” Leo swings his saliva-coated fingers in front of Takumi, with the strand of saliva linking his fingers and Takumi’s mouth. “Where, Prince Takumi? Nipples or cock?”

 

“C-Cock…” He doesn’t even know he chose this, maybe because how edgy he is. His member is seeking for something to give him a stroke, a soft stroke, before he can spill his cum.

 

“I should tell Brynhildr how much you love her.” Leo circles his fingers around Takumi’s cock. The tip of his thumb and index finger touches, forming a ring around Takumi. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

 

“P-Please… Master…” Takumi’s cock thrusts emptily towards the air, trying to rub itself against Leo’s hand. His face is red, and his half-lidded eyes gaze at the Nohrian. “C-Cum… Let me cum….”

 

“But why are you the one feeling good? Aren’t you my little whore? Shouldn’t you pleasuring me, slut?” Leo tightens the ring that his fingers formed. “Didn’t I teach you how to ride me?”

 

“Y-Yes… B-But…P-Please…”

 

“Oh, your legs are tangled.” He licks his collarbone and nips the back of his neck. He nudges his head in front, just to take a closer look at Takumi’s desperate expression. Those amber eyes cry whenever they see the slightest smirk on Leo’s face. He can’t stop murmuring ‘Please, Master, please’ whenever his hand touches his cock.

 

“Nevermind. I’ll do it in a harsh way.” Leo bites his shoulder, as if he is draining blood from his body. The finger loop shrinks as his teeth dig deeper and deeper into his bones. But the most awkward is the growing pain in Takumi’s hole. It isn’t the pain he feel when the tentacles thrust deeper, nor the feeling of spiky veins. His walls are closer to the things inside, but he isn’t sure what caused it.

 

“M-Mas… AHH! S-Stop it! STOP!”

 

It isn’t the tentacle inside getting larger and larger, but instead, his hole tightens as Leo reduces the size of the loop. It is not just his ring of muscle, but his whole butt, getting closer and closer together. He can feel blood forced out of his ass, but the gap is so small that it barely leak out of his hole.

 

“STOP! I BEG YOU! MASTER!!”

 

“I gave you the choice to ride me, Takumi. You forced me to do it the harsh way.” Leo holds and squeezes his cock. “The noble has just loosened you so much. It will be hard to please other with such a loose hole, don’t you think so?” He licks his hair and strokes his cock. “There you go - Spill your seed as much as you want, Prince.”

 

Takumi bites his lips and his cum shoots all over the room. He hates this feeling - He hates it when the pain reminds him that he is being raped. He hates it when he can see how torn and deflowered his body is. He hates it when Leo manipulates his body and leaving just his consciousness for him to control.

 

“S-Stop… Nngh…”

 

Leo’s cum rushes into his hole when he leans back and moans. He doesn’t know why those cum filled his emptiness, or why he even dare to imagine Leo will play with him fairly. He doesn’t know why he enjoys being fucked by the Nohrian prince or begs him to rape until he forgets everything.

 

_Have I fallen so low that I’m satisfied to be a sex pet?_

 

But then, compare to what Leo has done to him, it doesn’t seem so bad to wear a maid dress and get double penetrated. It even seems a _reward_ to have this sex at all, especially _sex_ is the only thing that can fill him up now.

 

Takumi gives a short moan when Leo pulls his cock and the tentacle out. The slime, the cum, and the blood are still sticking on his skin, and his hole is tighter than ever. He is so sure that anything shoves into this hole will hurt, even if it is just his finger.

 

“Is it too tight for you, Prince Takumi?” Leo’s flaccid cock touches his sensitive skin. He leans on the Hoshidan, eyes closed, and feels the warmth in his body. “It’s okay. This will just stop everything going into your hole, not even your fingers. Just be a good sex doll and follow whatever I tell you, _Prince Takumi_.”

 

The sentence strikes straight to his heart - He is no longer a human, no longer a living being, but a doll. The same kind of cotton thing that people fuck with, except with human skin, heated body and a humane emotion. He wants to ask Leo whether he can see his family again, but his words are stuck in his throat. His eyes are empty, and he can only laugh at how innocent he was in order to believe he’s still a human. A human like his descended family.

 

It isn’t long before Leo put on his clothes, casts off the tentacles and leaves the room. He wants to stop him and ask him to stay, but since he is a _literal_ doll, he can’t do this. He doesn’t want to face that cold stare and smirking face.

 

His limbs spray across the floor, with overflowing tears covering his eyes. His friends have already left him. His family is gone. His humane life is over.

 

What he remains is just his dollish life. The ‘life’ of being a puppet.

 

Maybe, that is the punishment for bowing down to the Nohrian prince, begging him to rape him, and obeying him like a dog.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Takumi... I shouldn't post this the day after your birthday >.< (I feel so guilty now... Even though you will have a good ending in CD and you will die beside your son).
> 
> *cough, cough* Back to normal LuLu...
> 
> Leo just shrink Takumi’s hole so small that he will feel even more painful when he fucks him. Moreover, since Takumi is now (officially) addicted to sex, Leo just punish him by not letting him finger himself.
> 
> Tumblr: https://luluicey.tumblr.com (I'll post my newest entries there!)


End file.
